


Serve me

by ohboyohboywhatwgowrongtoday (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Fluff, Hypnotism, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ohboyohboywhatwgowrongtoday
Summary: Brian loves using up his little maid.





	Serve me

Brian and Ross had talked and talked about this, over and over. What outfit, how to get in the headspace, what to use to get him in that headspace.

Right now, Brian in front of Ross, a pocket watch in his hand. 

He gently swings it back and fourth, Ross following with his eyes. "That's it, just like that..." Brian praises, watching Ross's eyes droop low, and his mouth slightly fall open.

One of Ross's trigger words to put him in deep hypnosis was "Good Boy", and just praising him. He loves being praised. 

"Such a good boy, following the watch like that. Keep doing such a good job." Brian coos, soon stopping the watch once he knows Ross is completely under the sweet water of being hypnotized.

"Now, Ross, tell me. What are you?"

"Your servant.." Ross's voice was so obedient, so unlike him. He would usually be sarcastic and teasing. But, for Brian? He was a obedient servant.

"Good boy." Brian tilts his chin up towards himself. "Go get dressed for your master." 

And Ross obeys, getting the maid costume and those cute little panties Brian bought for him from their bedroom. 

It takes a minute, but soon he's in white thigh highs, a too-short (it only went to the top of his thigh!) black maid dress, some cute black panties, and black flats to match. 

Brian immediately starts to praise and love on him when he came out, putting him deeper and deeper into the spell of hypnosis. 

"Now, go and make me whiskey shots." He commands, Ross's chin in his hand.

"Yes sir." Ross goes to the kitchen, having to bend down to get a tray. 

Brian grabs a healthy handful of his ass, spanking him roughly. "You're getting horny, very horny. Every time I grab your ass you get hornier." Brian husks, soon letting go. 

Ross whimpers, his cock starting to leak. He loves it. 

Brian sits down on their couch, rubbing himself through his pants. 

Soon enough, Ross came back with a tray full of whiskey shot glasses.

Brian takes a few, he's good at holding his alcohol. 

"Ross, come here." Brian pats his lap, and Ross sits down on it. 

"When I snap my fingers, you will no longer be under the hypnosis. If I snap again you will be. But, when I run my hand over your thigh it'll feel really good." 

Ross nods, shifting. 

Brian snaps his fingers, and Ross slowly comes down to earth. "Huh?"

The older man runs his hand down Ross's thigh, and the younger practically moans. Why did that feel so good?

"Welcome back, baby boy. You just look so adorable in that maid costume." Brian husks, his hands going to his ass. 

"O-Oh, oh fuck.." He arches his back, he doesn't know why everything is so _sensitive_. 

"Yeah? Are you going to be a good boy for me?" 

"W-We'll see.." Ross teases, his snark back. 

Brian didn't like that. He snaps his fingers, and Ross becomes obedient and quiet. "Mm, don't be bad. Do you want me to fuck you?" 

"Y-Yes, daddy." Ross arches his back, rutting against his hands. 

"Good boy. Why don't you serve me, slut." Brian whispers, nibbling at his earlobe. 

Ross moans out, biting his lip. 

"Suck me off, whore." 

And Ross gets on his knees, getting Brian out of his jeans. He takes his cock into his mouth, slowly taking him down like such a obedient servant.

"Good boy..." Brian rolls his hips into his mouth, making him take more as he grips his hair. 

Ross nuzzles his nose into his pubic hair, he's taken him all the way down, practically choking on him. Did he care? No. The only thing he cared about was pleasing his master. 

Brian was thoroughly enjoying this, letting him take control. 

\----

Halfway through the amazing fucking blowjob, Brian makes him stop. 

Ross's lips were slick with spit, his lips swollen. His eyes were filled with lust, but he doesn't dare touch himself.

"Turn around, prop up your ass." And Ross obeys, his skirt no longer hiding those panties.

Brian moves them aside, slicking up his fingers. One at first, he made sure Ross didn't have any signs of pain, even ordering him to tell him if he feels uncomfortable at any time. 

He takes it slow, soon adding another finger, waiting for him to adjust. When Ross gives the okay, he starts to pump his fingers, stretching him out completely. 

"A-Ah, fuck, master..." Ross moans, arching his back. 

"Mmmm, what is it, slave?"

"P-Please, please fuck me.." Even if Ross was in a deep trance, he still was Ross. Always begging for more and more. 

"Then get up here and ride me." Brian pulls out his fingers, stroking himself. He spits on his cock, slicking himself up.

Ross pulls up his dress, the panties thrown somewhere in the room. 

As he slowly sinks down, Brian makes sure that he's okay, and there isn't any discomfort.

"Good boy. God, you're still so tight, even after me stretching you." Brian thrusts into him slowly, Ross starting to bounce on his shaft. 

Ross cries out when he grabs at his ass, the hypnosis making it feel extra good. He can't help but bounce faster and faster, his eyes rolling back. 

"Good boy, just like that, let me cum in that pretty little ass.." Brian praises, using the grip he had on his ass to make him go faster, using him up for all he was worth. 

Ross grips his shoulders, his jaw going completely slack. 

Brian strokes him, making sure he didn't slow down. 

\---

It didn't take long for Ross to cum over Brian's fingers and chest, arching his back and crying out Brian's name. 

Brian fucks into the younger man, so close to the edge. The last thing that drove him off the edge was Ross's expression, so blissed out.

He cums inside of him, filling him up completely. Ross didn't have any room for any more.

As Brian cleans him up, taking him to the shower, and kissing over his neck and shoulders as he undresses him. 

He snaps his fingers, and Ross comes to. "Huh?" He looks confused.

"I just fucked you and came inside of you. You feeling okay?" He asks, rubbing his sides.

"Mhm..." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. He could see everything when he was hypnotized, but he couldn't control anything. 

"Good. Come on, let's get in the shower."

\------

Brian washes over Ross, showering him in praise. He kisses over his shoulders, rubbing his sides. 

"Thank you..." Ross mutters. 

"No need to thank me." He smiles, soon wrapping him up in the fluffiest towel he can find. He gets out soon, drying Ross off. "Good boy. You okay?" He asks.

"I need some water..." He smiles, kissing him gently.

Brian nods, getting him dressed and puts him on the couch, getting a bottle of water and the food from dinner. 

Of course he was so loving. 

He puts on a random movie, rubbing Ross's arms.

Ross cuddles up to Brian's side, yawning like a kitten. "Hey, baby, do you want to go to bed?" Brian asks, kissing his forehead.

"Yes please..." 

Brian turns off the movie, and he helps Ross to their shared room. "I'm going to go and start some laundry, okay?"

Ross nods, starting to drift to sleep. 

Brian does come to bed a few minutes later, kissing Ross's head. 

They are definitely going to use that maid's dress again.


End file.
